Complex Love
by Aidolover862
Summary: What happens when Sasori returns to life, and meets an angel? What happens when Deidara faces a devil? Itachi has a soft spot! Summary sucks, i know. SasoriXOC DeidaraXOC and ItachiXOC Read and Review!
1. Sasori

_**Complex Love**_

_Italics _character thought

Deidara: So...*looks at title* Oh gods, another romance! Is it about me?

Aido: No. It's a Sasokata.

Deidara: Okay, so what do I do?

Sasori: You baka! You say the disclaimer!

Deidara: Oh! Um...Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto in anyway. But she does own Katani and Tanaka.

Aido: Also there is Deitana! Yay! And Itasuni! Hooray!

Chapter 1: Sasori

_ I was in trouble. I was in a lot of trouble. Sakura and GRanny Chiyo were kicking my ass. I was a puppet, a human puppet, and I was being destroyed by two chicks. Gods, life was cruel. And then that pink-haired bitch hit me; in the heart. I told them about Kabuto and Orochimaru. _And then, everthing went black. A few hours later, I began to feel a tingling sensation in my body. I opened my eyes and sucked in a gasping breath. I looked around and my eyes landed upon a young, purple-haired girl. She was an angel, I knew, because she was dressed all in silver and looked so perpetually happy to see my, I knew I was dead. She had on a silver halter top, that was cut to show her belly button, which was pierced and had a silver loop in it. Her short skirt was also silver, and she wore sandals, with straps that were wound around her legs and tied just above her knees. Her purple hair was tied into pigtails, tied by shimmering silver ribbons, with a lock of hair hanging over her right eye, reminding me horribly of Deidara. _Her black eyes reminded me instantly of Itachi's, but I had a feeling she wasn't an Uchiha. _She smiled at me and I felt something strange come over me. I felt a tug in...something. I slowly sat up and felt my chest. _What was this? I had skin and...a-a heartbeat. Yup, I was definitely dead. This chick was just a perk to being dead, maybe. Maybe whaen you die, you get the best thing in the world; who knew? Maybe a couple dozen more were going to walk right up to me and start cooing my name. Okay, now I was delirious. Just great._

_ "Ohayo, Atashi-wa Himeno Katani desu. You can call me Kitty-chan. Yorishiku," said the angel girl._

"Yorishiku, Katani-san. Boku-wa Sasori desu. That's all you need to know and all you can call me. Understand?" I replied grumpily. AS much as I liked Katani, I was a little pissed about being dead. Katani frowned and noded slowly. I stood up.

"So...Where are we?" I asked, curious as to what Katani would call this place, 'cause it looked a lot like the cave I had just had my ass handed to me in.

"Ummm, I think we're a couple days out of the Sand Village. Don't you know?" Katani replied.

"That's impossible. I just died. I'm dead...Aren't I?" I asked.

"No Sasori-kun. I just used a Revival Jutsu on you. You're alive again," Katani replied, a hint of annoyance showing in her voice, "Is that why you've been so sulky, Sasori-kun?"

""I said, it's just Sasori, and I have not been sulky! Come on. We have top catch up to Deidara. I hate to keep people waiting," I said, my voice dripping with annoyance. Katani humphed and turned away.

"I helped you enough. Go find your boyfriend by yourself," she said over her shoulder, walking away, "Good luck going anywhere without those puppets of yours."


	2. Kitty

Sasori: You made me into such an asshole! Why?

Aido: 'cause it was fun!

Kitty-chan: I like my attitude!

Aido: What are you doing here? You're me!

Kitty-chan: Huh?

Tanaka: *glances at the mess* Um, I'll just say the disclaimer.

Aido: NO!

Tanaka: Aidolover862 does not own Naruto. She owns me and Kitty though. Please don't sue her! ?

Chapter 2: Kitty

_Man that baka was getting on my nerves. I helped him to live and he's treating me like a slave_. I laughed as I walked away from him. I heard him sigh loudly, and then felt a tug on my arms and shoulders. I felt myself fly backward.

"HEY!" I cried, and landed on my butt next to him.

"This guy has a funny way of showing gratitude," I muttered under my breath. I looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Could you come with me to find Deidara? I'm a little vulnerable without my puppets," he mumbled. I snorted at him. _Like I would help him after the way he treated me_, "Please." He added.

I snorted again and got up. I dusted off my now dirty silver short skirt. _Dammit, _I thought, _he'll pay for this!_

"Why on earth would _I _help _you _after the way you've treated me? I mean, gods, the least you could do is say thank you for bringing you back to life! And who in the world is Deidara anyways?" I exploded. I immediately took a step back, for the anger radiating from him scared the shit outta me.

"I told you. I'm vulnerable without my puppets for protection. Deidara is my partner and I need to get back to him, 'cause he probably thinks I'm dead, which I was, and I don't want some random noob to come in and take my place. Now please help me, Katani-san," he said. I groaned in annoyance. I had told him to call me Kitty-chan. That's what everyone calls me. And all he says is, 'I'm Sasori. That's all you need to know and all you can call me.' I mean has the guy ever heard of gratitude, let alone shown it?

"…Fine…But only until I get you to Deidara senpai. And only if you start calling me Kitty-chan," I reply, already regretting my decision…_This was going to be a l-o-n-g trip. Who-ray! *sarcasm*_

"Deal," he replied, "Let's go, Kat–I mean Kitty-chan."

_At least he's making progress._


	3. Deidara

Deidara: When am I going?

Aido: Now! This whole chapter is from your point of view!

Tanaka: When do I get introduced? I'm not even a real character!

Aido: Stop pestering me! Sasori-kun could you please say the disclaimer?

Sasori: Whatever. Aidolover862 does not own Naruto, even though she wishes she does. She does own Katani-san and Tanaka-san.

Chapter 3: Deidara

_Where was Sasori no Danna? I had been leading the little jinchuriki along for a while, then had my ass handed to me by the other guy, that was with him. And now we were gonna be late for a meeting with Leader-sama_. Gods, Pain is gonna kill us! I started to walk over to the cave when it blew up.

"Coool!" I shouted, "I liked that!"

I stopped short though and realized that might mean Sasori no Danna was dead. _Oh, gods, what was I gonna do now?_ I looked around and almost jumped three feet in the air when I saw a young girl coming towards me. Oh, no. She had to be the devil, 'cause she was dressed all in red. She had strange dark purple hair, with black highlights in it. She wore a red sequin strapless dress that only barely skimmed her below her hips. Under the dress, she had strange red fishnets and bright red boots that came up to her knees. Her purple and black hair was hanging loose with a huge lock of hair covering almost all of the right side of her face, reminding me a little uneasily of myself. Unfortunately, most people thought I was gay, and this devil girl wasn't helping the matter. She stopped in front of me and just looked at me.

"I get the feeling you're missing someone," the devil girl said. I gulped and nodded, which made her smirk.

"I'm looking for my partner, Sasori no Danna," I explained, "Have you seen him?"

"…I don't know. What does he look like?" she asked cynically.

"Um, he has red hair, and cinnamon brown eyes. He looks about 21, and he wears the same cloak as me. Oh, and he might be bringing along a couple puppets!" I quickly explained. She glanced at me.

"Y'know, I thought you were a girl at first. And that guy sounds hot," she said wryly.

"I know. I get that a lot," I replied glumly. _That just hurt, and she was sexy too. I mean come on! I soo do not look like a girl. _(A/N I'm not making fun of him. I just think the girls should have attitude. Oh, and Deidara doesn't have a speech impediment here) I asked her if she'd seen him again and she said no.

(A/N Okay, since I'm going to be using a lot of Japanese words, a translation of each word will be in the back of this story.


	4. Tanaka

Deidara: Yay! I don't say "un" at the end of every sentence!

Aido:*smiles and laughs* I thought you would like that. Plus I don't have to write "un" as much, and I just can't get used to it.

Tanaka: Yay! I'm finally in this damn story. But he still doesn't know my name!

Aido: Sorry, sorry. I'll put that in, on your second sentence!

Sasori: What happened to us?

Kitty-chan: Yeah, I'm bored. *Continued complaints*

Aido: Stop! Stop! Stop complaining to me!

Sai: *glances at the group* Wonder what's going on there. Oh well. *sighs* Aidolover862

Aido: NO! NOT AGAIN! ITACHI-KUN!

Itachi: What!

Aido: Say the disclaimer before Sai over there says it.

Sai: does not own. *Itachi uses mangekyo sharingan on him*

Itachi: Urusei! Now then…Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Except Katani-san and Tanaka-san, she made them up.

Aido: Umm, y'know you didn't need to be that harsh. Oh, well, back to my story.

Chapter 4: Tanaka

The boy looked so sad after I told him no that I felt a tug in my heart. I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder as he turned to go. He looked back at me. _I must be insane. I don't even know this guy's name!_

"But, I can help you find him. This Sasori guy sounds like just the kind of guy O-ne-san would find. She always does find the good looking ones," I said with a hint of jealousy, "Atashi-wa Himeno Tanaka desu, by the way. Yorishiku."

"Hmm. Boku-wa Nobure Deidara desu. Yorishiku. Um, that was kind of rude," the boy replied.

"What was kind of rude? Oh, you mean me saying you weren't good looking? Well, I guess you are…good looking I mean," I said. I began to walk away and he hurried after me. I stopped though, a few feet away from where I started. I activated my blood trait and looked around for my older sister's chakra/aura. I found it and sure enough, she was with someone.

"I found my sister, let's go. I need her to come with me anyway. I kind of found a surprise at home," I said as I turned in the other direction.

"Oh, what did you find?" Deidara inquired. I snorted in derision. _Does he think I'm gullible enough to tell him about my life? I mean I know I'm already stupid for helping an Akatsuki, but come on! _

"Like I would tell you," I said. He looked at me with a hurt expression. I snorted again. Deidara and I left to find my sister. Heaven knows who _she _might have picked up on her way home.


	5. Kitty2

Sai: That was cruel Aido-chan.

Aido: I didn't tell Itachi to use his Sharingan on you, love! *sweet smile* would you like to say the disclaimer now?

Tobi: But Tobi wanted to say the disclaimer! *sobs*

Aido: Tobi, you can say the disclaimer later. I promise.

Sai: But, last time, you nearly had me killed by an Uchiha!

Aido: I'm sorry! *puppy eyes* Please forgive Aido-chan!

Tobi: Hey! Aido-chan! Don't copy Tobi!

Aido: Gomen.

Sai: Fine…Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto at all people. If you sue her, I will personally come to your house and kill you myself.

Aido: Awww, Sai-kun! You really do care. *hugs*

Deidara: You've done it now man. She isn't gonna keep her hands offa you!

Sai: Great!

Aido: Tee-hee! *kisses Sai*

Sai: You know what? I could get used to this!

Deidara: Your life man. When I say she's never gonna let go I mean she's _never_ gonna let go.

Chapter 5: Kitty

Sasori was getting on my nerves again. He kept yelling at me, saying to hurry up 'cause he didn't like to keep people waiting. _And he'll say it again in 3…2…1…_

"Katani-san! Hurry up! I don't like to keep people waiting!" called Sasori. _What did I tell you? He's horrible._

"Gods, Sasori-kun…You're fast for someone who just died, and is using his real body for the first time in 20 years," I complained. He just shrugged and kept going. I sighed and hurried up. He glanced over at me and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I called you Katani-san. I know you don't like it," he said gruffly. I gasped, so Sasori was being *gasp* courteous! He humphed and continued walking. I stopped though. He looked back at me and I grinned half-heartedly.

"Can we stop for a minute? I need a break," I called, _but in reality, I just wanted him to come closer so I could kiss him. He was really hot!_

He turned back and sat down next to me. I giggled and he turned to look at me questioningly. I kissed him hard on the lips. He went stiff, and then his hand lifted to my cheek to caress it. _Of course, Imoto-san just happened to show up at that moment. _(A/N A week has passed since beginning)


	6. Tanaka2

Sasori: WHAT THE FUCK! I'm _not _like that at all!

Kitty-chan: I am! But why didn't you have a Sasori chapter first?

Aido: I thought it would make it better if a few things happened to make Sasori jealous!

Tanaka: What kinda things? Nothing to mess with my relationship with Deidara, right?

Aido: …

Tanaka + Kitty-chan: Don't mess with our relationships! And who's that?

Aido: It's Sai!

Deidara: Told you mate!

Sai: Urusei! I like this! *kisses Aido*

Kitty, Sasori, Tanaka, Suni, and Deidara: …ew.

Aido: OH! Suni, get outta here! I haven't introduced you yet!

Suni: Can I say the disclaimer first?

Aido: No! Kitty-chan will.

Kitty-chan: Aidolover862 does not own Naruto. Just her own characters, like ME and Tanaka. And I think she owns Suni too!

Tobi: Aido-chan said Tobi could say the disclaimer!

Aido: No I didn't. Deidara, control Tobi!

Deidara: Tobi look! Sparkly stuff! *Pulls out a necklace, which Tobi grabs* Bye people.

Chapter 6: Tanaka

Well, judging by the look Deidara had on his face, we had found Sasori. And he was kissing my sister.

"Having fun, O-ne-san?" I asked. The couple jumped apart and Kitty began to eyeball Deidara. I locked my arms around his, trying to tell her to back off. While the boy was a little bit of an arsonist, he was growing on me.

"Hey, Imoto-san! Who's your friend?" she asked. Sasori's eyes widened as he saw Deidara pat me.

"Are you okay, Tanaka-san?" Deidara asked. I nodded and pulled his arm closer. He smiled and put his arm around me. I looked at Kitty to see if she had gotten the hint, but she kept on looking at him! And right in front of the guy she had just been kissing! She may dress like a sexy angel, and I like a sexy devil, but in reality, I was the good girl, who would grow to like sweet boys like Deidara. But Kitty just went through boys for the experience.

"Umm, Kitty-chan, this is Deidara. Dei-kun, this is my elder sister, Katani," I said, hoping the honorific at the end would clue her in. But she ignored it.

"Ohayo, Dei-kun. You can call me Kitty-chan. Sasori-kun, isn't this the Deidara you were trying to find?" she said. Sasori nodded.

"That's him alright," he replied. Kitty kept her eyes locked on Deidara. I turned to drag Deidara away. Kitty caught his hand and pulled him back, but a little too forcefully. He stumbled forward and their lips met. I gasped in shock and tears welled up in my eyes. Deidara stumbled back a little dazed and I grabbed his arm again. I turned to Kitty angrily.

"He's _mine_ dammit! Couldn't you fucking tell? I called him Dei-kun. And he had his fucking arm around me! How could you fucking miss those goddamn signs?" I screamed at her. She backed away into Sasori, who pushed her away. She stumbled and fell. She looked up at Sasori in hurt astonishment. There were tears in her eyes now too. _Oh, gods! She was in love with Sasori! All the stuff she had been doing was just out of habit! She hadn't even meant to kiss my Dei-kun. _She got up clumsily and took a step toward Sasori.

"I–I didn't mean to! I just pulled on his arm to hard! It was an accident Sasori-kun! I really didn't want to kiss him! I could tell he was Imoto-san's boy! Besides! I like you, Sasori-kun," she cried. He just walked over to us.

"Deidara…You had better run. Cause I'm going to kill you…And don't ever kiss that girl again. She is _mine_," he said in a deadly voice. I took a step forward, my hand reaching into my dress to pull a kunai out.


	7. Deidara2

Sakura: That was an awesome cliffy!

Aido: Get out! You aren't even in this story. And you're an internet porn star!

Sakura: Am not!

Sai: You are too, ugly!

Aido: Thanks for sticking up for me, love! *kisses him*

Sakura: EW! *runs away*

Aido: Ummm, who can say the disclaimer today?

Tobi: Tobi! Tobi can do the disclaimer!

Aido: Ummm, alright, Tobi, you can do the disclaimer.

Tobi: Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto, or Sakura, or Sai, or Deidara senpai, or Sasori-san, or Itachi, or Zetsu, or Pain, or Tobi, or Katani, or Tanaka, or Suni, or anybody else…Oh, wait…Aidolover862 does own Katani, Tanaka, and Suni. Gomen!

Aido: Yeah, that sums it up!

Chapter 7: Deidara

I watched Naki-chan step in front of me to protect me from Sasori no Danna. She had kunai in hidden places on her person. The other girl, who had kissed me, Kitty-chan, grabbed Sasori no Danna around the waist.

"Sasori-kun! Stop! It was my fault! Don't hurt Deidara-kun!" she cried, as she tried to hold him back. I put a hand on Naki-chan's shoulder. Turning she smiled at me. I felt my heart soar, and butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. She hugged me tightly and looked up at me, love filling her beautiful onyx eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you Dei-kun!" she told me fiercely. I smiled back and nodded toward Sasori no Danna. She turned and we both watched him slowly calm down beneath Kitty-chan's gentle touch. He looked over at us and cleared his throat. He glanced over at Kitty-chan, who nudged him and murmured to go on.

"Um, sorry about that Deidara. I guess I was kind of jealous. It was rather childish of me and it also kept us behind longer. We need to report back to Leader-sama. And you know I hate to keep people waiting," Sasori said gruffly.

"No problem, Sasori, my man," I replied and squeezed Tanaka's shoulder.

"Oh, O-ne-san. I have some interesting news," Naki-chan said to her sister. Kitty turned to her questioningly.

"Nani?" she returned.


	8. Kitty3

Aido: Ah, another cliffhanger. I'm so bad!

Sai: Yes, you are. *kisses her*

Aido: Oh, thanks. *sees Suigetsu* Oh, Hi Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: Hi, Aido-chan! *Aido runs and hugs him*

Aido: Oh, Sui-kun, can you say the disclaimer? *puppy eyes*

Suigetsu: Sure, pretty Aido-chan! Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto, though she should. She's pretty enough to. She does own her own characters, like Kitty, Naki, and Suni.

Aido: Great job, Sui-kun! *kisses him*

Sai: WTF? *leaves*

Aido: Woops! Oh, well. I like Sui-kun better!

Chapter 8: Kitty

Naki-chan took a deep breath. I gulped and wondered what was so bad.

"Nani?" I murmured. Worry pounded through my body and I unconsciously held Sasori tight. He patted my arm and Deidara stepped forward and held my hand, in a friendly sympathetic gesture.

"Well, when I went home, I found a little, erm, surprise," she began. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust!

"Nani? Nani? What did you find?" I cried and the boys hugged me tighter. They felt the aura of anxiety roll off me in waves.

"We, um, we have a kyodai. An imoto," Naki replied in one breath. I just stood there, slack jawed. _An imoto? WTF? I already had an imoto! I didn't need another one! _ But while I thought this I began to rejoice. Another kyodai meant another purple haired girl in the world.

"What's her name?" I cried, "What does she look like? How old is she?"

"Let's use our specialty and find out!" Naki cried back. We did hand signs at the same time and grabbed our boys. We cried out at the same time.

"Ninja art! Teleportation Jutsu!" and we were sucked into blackness.

…

We landed at our house in Iwa. The boys immediately fell down, while Imoto-san and I ran into the house. There on the sofa was a young girl, of about 13 years old. She had bright purple hair with gold highlights. It was tied up in a high ponytail, with a lock of hair pulled away and hung over the right eye. She wore a black tank top, with a black mini skirt. Under the skirt, she wore a strange rod-like weapon in a thigh sheath similar to Naki's. She noticed us and looked up in joy. I gasped at her eyes, which were bright purple, with a band of black at the edges.

"O-ne-san! You're back!" the girl cried. She leaped up and hugged Naki. The boys walked in then and went to us. The girl shrank away from them, but Naki told her that these boys were nice and wouldn't hurt her.

"O-ne-san, meet your imoto," Naki said and nudged the girl in front of me. She smiled shyly and put a finger to her cheek.

"Atashi-wa Himeno Suni desu. Yorishiku," she said quietly.

"Boku-wa Nobure Deidara desu. Yorishiku,"

"Atashi-wa Himeno Katani desu. You can call me Kitty-chan, or Ane Yorishiku!"

"Boku-wa Awasuni Sasori desu. Yorishiku,"

Suni looked at Deidara and Sasori, who in turn stared back. Then Deidara jolted at something.

"Where are we?" he asked nervously. Naki-chan smiled at him and wound her arms around his waist.

"Why do you ask?" she replied. Deidara smiled and bent until his nose touched her.

"If this is Iwa, then we gotta get outta here. I'm an S-rank criminal here," he replied and kissed her. I turned to Sasori with a wry grin.

"If they're kissing…How come we're not?" I asked, then pressed my lips to his. Suni threw her arms up.

"Man! What's up with you four kissing?" she cried. Naki laughed and drew away from Deidara. I laughed too but just broke the kiss and hugged Sasori.

"I think it's because we're falling in love with these boys," Naki replied. Suni groaned, coming toward me shyly.

"Can you find me one too?" she asked.

"Sure, now let's get out of here!" I replied and Deidara nodded rapidly.


	9. Itachi

Aido: So the gangs all here, huh, Sui-kun?

Suigetsu: They sure are pretty Aido-chan.

Itachi: I didn't know Suigetsu was going to be in this story.

Aido: He isn't. I'm just in love with Sui-kun. *kisses him*

Deidara: So who's saying the disclaimer now?

Tobi: Tobi will!

Aido: No, we're starting again. Deidara, you go first.

Deidara: Aidolover862 doesn't own any Naruto character…She owns my Naki-chan, and Kitty-chan, and Suni-san.

Aido: Good job! Come on Sui-kun. *pulls Suigetsu away*

Chapter 9: Itachi

I was waiting for Deidara and Sasori to show up for our next extraction of a tailed beast. And they were late, goddammit! Suddenly I saw a strange bright flash of light. I activated my sharingan, as a precautionary measure.

"Hey, Itachi-san, relax. It's just me and Sasori no Danna," Deidara called out, but I remained tensed. It was only supposed to be two people returning, not five! Did they think I was stupid? _I'll end this game of charades now! _I thought.

"Tee hee! Dei-kun, do you think Itachi-san is afraid of a bunch of girls?" one figure giggled. Another one laughed in a peal of bright bells.

"I think Naki-chan is right, Sasori-kun," the other one laughed between her laughter. A third higher pitched giggle joined in and as the light and smoke cleared slightly I saw three girls with bright purple hair.

"Ane, O-ne-san, I would be scared of us too! I mean a bunch of girls are pretty kuwai…To a boy!" said the higher pitched girl, and I saw it was the smallest, with the brightest purple hair was the one who spoke. The second voice laughed in another peal of bells. It was the one with semi-dark purple hair, who was the tallest of the girls. The final one giggled in a high pitched tinkling way.

"Tee hee! Now that's the truth Imoto-san!" giggled the first girl. This girl had dark purple hair and intimidating black highlights. The three girls leaned on each other and stumbled forward. As they raised their heads I saw their eyes for the first time. The two taller ones had eyes the same shade of onyx as mine. It was the third and smallest one who intrigued me the most; her eyes were purple with a dark black ring at the edge. She stared at me in wonder.

"He has red eyes. Just like that boy, O-ne-san! I'm frightened!" She whispered to the middle sister, who looked about sixteen. The elder sister patted her arm.

"Don't worry, Suni, dear. This is Itachi Uchiha; he's a wonderful person, if you've heard his whole story. The man who attacked you was, well, I think it was his ototo," Naki comforted her. I felt anger toward ototo, who had harmed this little kitten of a girl.

"Sasuke attacked you, little kitten?" I asked, and she shrank away from me.

"Hai, he did," replied the oldest girl, who looked about nineteen. She was clutching Sasori's arm as she got angrier her eyes suddenly activated into a sharingan. But hers was purple.

"O-ne-san, you activated your aura eyes," Naki said quietly. Kitty smiled grimly. She had a kunai out and was placing her hands together quickly in strange hand signs.

"I know. I'm reading for that bastard's aura. And I think I've…Got it!" she said. My sharingan analyzed the hand signs and it was the very rare teleportation jutsu.

"O-ne-san, we've been through this. Attacking Sasuke could be disastrous. He could overpower you and attack you the same way–," Naki began worriedly.

"Urusei, Tanaka no baka!" cried Kitty. _So that was what Naki stood for. But the way these girls are talking ototo asshole had raped my little kitten._

_ "Little Kitten, don't worry. And you too, ummm…" I paused and waited for her to tell me her name. It was obvious that Kitty was her nickname among her friends and family._

"Atashi-wa Himeno Katani desu. Everyone calls me Kitty. And right now I don't give a damn if you tried to calm me down, baka," Kitty angrily said. Sasori placed his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. With my sharingan, I understood what he was saying.

"Kitty-chan, calm down. Angry deeds lead to more angry deeds. All that will be accomplished is Sasuke will have Naruto and the others join him. And he'll be after the both of you," he soothed.

"Please, like I'd be afraid of a little sixteen year old. Besides, he hurt my baby sister. She's just a little girl and he raped her!" she replied. I gasped and my mind reeled. _Sasuke _had_ raped my little kitten! And according to Sasori, he was back in Konoha, and he had joined his gang again. _The Kyuubis had been a violent gang that often raped their female victims. The group consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke, who was their leader, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Shikamaru…whatever, and Inuzuka Kiba. That little cherry blossom had been a victim before, and she was my ex girlfriend. Sasuke was going to pay for hurting my newest interest, my little kitten. I wasn't about to let my little kitten end up like my little cherry, who was in a mental hospital because of ototo.


	10. Suni

Itachi: I thought you said Sakura wasn't going to be in this?

Aido: I did. She isn't in this, she's just mentioned.

Itachi: Sure, Sure. *Sarcasm*

Aido: Sui-kun! Back me up!

Suigetsu: She never actually gave her dialogue, so she's not a character. *smiles*

Aido: Thanks Sui-kun. Hey, Naki-chan, say the disclaimer!

Tanaka: Aidolover862 doesn't own any Naruto characters. She owns me and my two sisters though.

Aido: Thanks Naki-chan.

Tanaka: Whatever.

Chapter 10: Suni

I stared wide eyed at my oldest sister, who had eyes just like…um, like, um, Itachi. Only hers were a deep purple color. I had felt nervous at first when I had seen his eyes, but he was nice to me. The man who had hurt me was mean, calling me his little witch, because of my eyes. This nicer man called me little kitten. I was so worried about Kitty-chan attacking him that I spoke out loud again in front of him again for the second time.

"Kitty-chan! Stop it! Can't you see you're doing more harm than good?" I cried. Kitty looked startled and dropped the kunai she had in her hand. Naki-chan picked it up and slipped it into her thigh sheath. Sasori-san wrapped his arms around Kitty and hugged her tightly. I felt the sudden urge to hug Itachi. So I turned around and hugged him. I heard a collective gasp from everyone.

"Suni-chan? What are you doing to Itachi?" asked Kitty hesitantly. _Gods, you'd think the man had rabies! _I shifted and peeked at them from over my shoulder.

"I'm hugging him…I think. Unless I've suddenly gone mad and am hallucinating," I replied. Naki raised an eyebrow at me.

"No need to get sarcastic, missie!" she reprimanded.

"I wouldn't worry. My little kitten may have a temper, but I like that," Itachi said and I smiled at him angelically. Kitty's and Naki's eyes widened at his remark. I stared at them through my bangs.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Itachi-kun!" I replied, sweetly. I thought quickly and kissed his upturned smile. I heard a collective gasp from my sisters and their boyfriends. Then I heard Itachi groan slightly and that was all that mattered. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue pressed into my mouth. I curled my tongue around his and sucked on it hard. He moaned louder, and I pressed my body against his. Suddenly he broke away and I gasped and tried to pull him back. But it wasn't him trying to get away. Both my sisters had pulled him off me. I stared at them angrily and my sisters gasped, for the third time. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'what are you gasping at?'

"What are you two gasping about?" I asked, anger coloring my words. They point to my eyes. I realized I couldn't actually see them. All I saw was a green light where Kitty should have been and a blue light where Tanaka should have been. I looked at Itachi and all I saw was a red light.

"Well, if we had any doubts before about Suni being family, this right here erases all of it. She has Manitaigan," said the green light. I can't tell who it is yet. I got scared, so I close my eyes. When I opened them, I could see everyone again.

"What is Manitaigan?" asked Itachi. I was curious too.

"It's roughly translated to Aura Eyes. When activated, one is not limited to the distance of vision. When looking for someone, one must simply scan for their aura, such as when I scanned for that bastard. To give an example, Naki-chan, activate your Manitaigan," explained Kitty. Naki did so and Kitty began to weave hand signs.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Naki-chan. Kitty finished the hand signs and glanced over at her.

"I'm going to somewhere. You use your Manitaigan to find where I am and teleport the others there," replied Kitty. I was a little skeptical.

"How do we know you aren't going to go after that man?" I asked. She smirked at me, and nodded to Tanaka.

"See you in a few sisters!" She said. I waved then grabbed Itachi's arm. Naki told Deidara and Sasori to both hold onto her and looked far off.

"Ninja Art: Teleportation Jutsu!" cried Kitty, and she disappeared. Naki looked around and held her hands together in a hand sign. She looked hard at a certain spot.

"I think I've…Got her! Let's go!" cried Naki.

"Suni-san hurry and grab onto Naki-chan's shoulder!" exclaimed Deidara. Tanaka weaved the hand signs and then blackness.


	11. Deidara3

Aido: Okay, until I find the Japanese word for Aura, I'm just gonna use "Manitaigan"

Itachi: Hn.

Sakura: Do you ever say anything else?

Aido: The Fuck? I told you to get out, Porn Star Girl!

Sakura: You have me in this, remember? I'm his ex.

Aido: You were just mentioned in passing. And I said you were insane! Get Out!

Sakura: Fine. *leaves*

Sasori: Aidolover862 doesn't own…Don't you think they get it by now?

Aido: Just say it dammit! I had a bad day and am not in the mood for your bitching.

Sasori: She doesn't own anyone but the sisters.

Deidara: Ooooh, she is touchy!

Aido: Don't make me get creative with this bottle! *holds up glass bottle*

Deidara: Ooh, kinky. I like it!

Aido: Grrrr. I don't own that quote either. It's from "Forbidden Nights with a Vampire". Good book, yeah.

Chapter 11: Deidara

We landed in gods know where. _My Naki-chan had a strange version of the sharingan, and the gods know what else she had. She was strong and powerful. She had mastered rare, almost unknown jutsu. Gods, she was absolutely amazing! And here I was only an arsonist. Next she's going to tell me she is secretly a member of the Akatsuki!_

_ Tanaka waved a hand in front of my face to snap me out of my reveries. She motioned me to the side and leaned in close. I thought for a second she was going to kiss me._

"Deidara, I have something to tell you," she whispered softly.

"Nani? I can handle anything you offer me right now," I replied. She gazed at me searchingly.

"Well…You know the time during when we were searching for O-ne-san?" she asked tentatively. _I remembered that time. I had fallen in love with her in that time and I had gone to her bed. I remembered her yielding to me._

"Hai, I do," I replied, already realizing what she was telling me. She took a deep breath, a habit when telling someone something important. I took her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

"I–I'm…pregnant. With twins. One boy, one girl. I checked their developing aura. You can tell when they're young. Girls have a pale pink, and boys have a baby blue," she said in a rushed voice. I felt stunned even though I knew what had been coming. _I mean this didn't happen. Not to us. Not to me. What was I going to do? I'm going to have to quit Akatsuki. _I realized that she was waiting for a response.

"That's great!" I cried, "What are we naming them?"

She glowed and was smiling in such relief; I could have sworn she was worried I would dump her.

"Well, I was thinking for the girl, Himeno Deina, and for the boy Nobure Nakoto. Do you like them?" she said happily. I nodded, pleased with her choices.

"I love them. But I was wondering if you could switch the last names, if that isn't too bad," I offered. I liked the sound of Nobure Deina and Himeno Nakoto.

"Ummm, it's tradition to name the girls in my family Himeno…Not that I mind!" she said quickly. I smiled and waved a hand to dismiss her sentence.

"Alright, our children are Himeno Deina, and Nobure Nakoto," I murmured gently. She smiled and took me hand. She led me back to the group and told them gently that she was pregnant, very obviously directing her speech to Suni and Sasori alone. Itachi's eyes widened then flicked over to me briefly and back to her.

"Let's go get Kitty-chan to tell her. She'll want to know," Suni whispered. We headed over to tell Kitty a few short minutes away from us.


	12. Tanaka3

Aido: Ah, what a twist. Do you like that Deidara?

Deidara: I guess so. It's interesting, and you have a knack for Japanese names for an American.

Aido: I'm not American!

Itachi: Shall I say the disclaimer?

Sakura: *pops out from nowhere* Ah-ha! You do talk!

Aido: Itachi-kun? Get rid of her, in a discrete manner. *Both disappear*

Itachi: *appears a few minutes later* Done. Now, shall I say the disclaimer?

Aido: Do it!

Itachi: Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto characters, just the sisters. Like my adorable kitten!

All other Naruto characters and O/C: *Fall down anime style*

Itachi: Nani?

Chapter 12: Tanaka

I walked shyly up to Kitty after telling Deidara about my pregnancy. He took it great, now I just had to win O-ne-san over.

"I'm–," I began, but Kitty interrupted me.

"Pregnant. I know. I saw when my Manitaigan activated back with Itachi," she replied curtly. I felt tears well up in my eyes. She was angry with me, I could tell, because she had never spoken to me like that before. She saved that voice for people who pissed her off, like Sasuke.

"O-ne-san, I–," I tried to say. She interrupted me again.

"I'm not your sister anymore. Not after this. You never told me!" She cried. I started crying hard. I fell to my knees and held my head.

"I-I-I didn't t-t-t-tell you b-b-because I j-j-just f-found out r-r-r-recently!" I cried between gasping sobs. Kitty's whole demeanor changed. She put her arms around me and rocked me back and forth. Deidara moved to hug me too, but she shot him a look that nearly made him wet himself.

"Gomen-nasai! I didn't realize!" Kitty cried back. After a few moments I was calm again and stood up. Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and his hands folded over my belly.

"I'm guessing Deidara is the father," Kitty said wryly. I nodded, "What are their names, Imoto?"

"Well, my girl is Himeno Deina. And my boy is Nobure Nakoto," replied softly. There was a moment's pause. Then Kitty leapt onto me and glomped me. I laughed softly then moaned painfully, my stomach hurt now.

"Sorry, sorry! Those are great names! I love them! Now I have a surprise for you. I'm pregnant too. With, you guessed it! Twins! Same as you. In fact, my nieces are probably going to be born almost the same day as my babies," she said quietly. My eyes widened in astonishment, and I activated my Manitaigan. I stared at her belly, where shimmering inside the bright green was a pale pink and baby blue, just like in my blue light. I gasped.

"You mean when you and Sasori where together, you and him..?" I let myself trail off. She nodded rapidly.

"Ironic. Go tell Sasori!" I practically screamed. She and I ran off.


	13. Epilogue

Aido: OMG! This is my last chappie! I'm doing an epilogue, 'cause I wanted to have the kids introduced. That last chapter was the end.

Sai: Well, I'm here for my part, bitch.

Aido: Just for that, I'm going to have the kids say it.

Deina, Nakoto, Sakumi, Kanote, and Suki: Aidolover862 doesn't own any Naruto characters. She owns us and our mommies! *Awww! They're so cute!*

Aido: And now…my last Complex Love chapter. *sobs on Suigetsu*

Sai: Fuck you, man!

Suigetsu: Not my fault pretty Aido-chan got bored of you. *kisses her* Girls never get tired of me.

Sai: I'm outta here. SLUT! *Itachi sneaks up behind him, a muffled scream, then Itachi returns with Sai's headband*

Itachi: Here, a trophy.

Epilogue: Normal POV

A purple haired woman walks up to a park in a black tube top, with a thick belt around her waist. Her long hair is tied in two pigtails, held up by black and red ribbons, with a lock of hair hanging over her right eye, which is black. Over the tube top is a short, cute looking, black cape, emblazoned with red clouds. She has on a black short skirt, with the same pattern as the cape. Her thigh high, black boots are flexible, but cling to her legs. Her partner is in a simple grey shirt and plain black pants. Over this is a long cloak, styled like his partner's cape and skirt. He has red hair held in wild disarray, a few locks falling into his eyes. His eyes are cinnamon brown. Running ahead of the couple are two young children. One is a girl, with red hair, like her father's, and a strand of purple hair here and there. She has dark brown eyes, a mix of both parents. Her hair is held back by a black headband, styled like her parents cloaks. She has on a black dress, with slits up to her thighs. Under the dress, she wears red leggings. Her twin brother has purple hair, with black eyes. His hair is spiked, and a few strands of hair fall into his eyes, which he pushes back. He seems to want to be like his father and wears a black tee shirt and black shorts, with a simple cloak like his father's.

"Sakumi, Kanote, don't go so far ahead of us!" calls the mother, Kitty.

"Listen to your mother, kids. She packs a whollop!" adds the father, Sasori. From the park a small cry is heard.

A young woman with black and purple hair hanging loose and a large lock placed over the right side of her face, and black eyes, the same shade as Kitty, runs up to the couple. She wears a black halter top, with red clouds and a short black skirt. Running up behind her is her husband, a man with bright blonde hair held up in a ponytail, with a lock of hair placed over the left side of his face. Behind them, trot two little kids, around the same age as Sakumi and Kanote. The girl has a black tank top embossed with red clouds on, that widens into a large collar around her neck. She wears a red skirt that reaches just below her knees, with slits reaching all the way up to her hips. Under the skirt she has on black, skin tight shorts. She has purple hair mixed with blonde highlights; which is held up in a low slung ponytail, with her hair covering her eyes slightly. She has pale blue eyes, like her father. Her brother has blonde hair, slightly long, with two small locks of hair over his forehead. His eyes are dark blue, almost black, a mixture of his parent's eyes. He wears a red tee shirt, and black shorts. He has a simple cloak like his father.

"Naki-chan! Deidara-kun! It's really you! And Deina and Nakoto! Hi sweethearts!" cries Kitty. The four run up and begin hugging.

"So these are Sakumi, and Kanote! Now all we need are Itachi and Suni-chan, and we'll have a family reunion!" laughs Tanaka.

"Speaking of which…Isn't that her over there?" says Deidara in astonishment. The others follow to wear he's pointing and see a young woman with purple and gold hair. Her hair is done up in a high ponytail with a lock of hair hanging over her right eye, and a black headband on. She has on a red low cut tank top and black short shorts emblazoned with red clouds. She has on high heeled black boots, which hang around her ankles. She is obviously pregnant. Sitting on the ground in front of her is Itachi. He's playing with a little three year old girl. When the mother looks up the group gasps. They know it's Suni, no other girl has the purple eyes with black bands at the edges.

"Ane, O-ne-san? Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun? Is that really you guys?" cries Suni.

"Who else do you know with purple hair?" ask Tanaka and Katani. The three laugh together, after a while Kitty notices Itachi with the girl nearby.

"Is she yours?" she asks. Suni nods and motions Itachi to come forward. He grins sheepishly at the two other Akatsuki men.

"Hey, Deidara. Sasori. How have you been, meet–," Itachi says slowly. Suni interrupts him by clapping her hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to tell them! That little baby is my first daughter. Her name is Suki," Suni says smiling. She folds her hands over her stomach. Her sisters' eyes widen. They glance back at the little girl. Her hair is black, like Itachi's and her eyes are bright purple with a black ring around the outer edge. They gasp and glance back at Suni.

"Yeah, now I'm not the only one with eyes like that. I'm hoping my new girl will have them too. You know, Suki has both Manitaigan and Sharingan?" Suni replies to their gasps. Suki just has normal clothes. She has a pink long sleeve shirt with slits cut into the sleeves. Her plain white jeans have geometric patterns cut into them and black leggings under them. She smiles and activates her Sharingan, then activates her Manitaigan, as though she was showing off for her aunts.

"So, you're having another girl. How far are you along?" asks Sasori, curious.

"Actually, I'm only three months in. I look like I'm ready to deliver soon because I'm having–," Suni explains. She's cut off by Kitty and Naki who speak at the same time.

"Let us guess? Twins right? One boy and one girl?" they laugh.

"Yeah, how did you guys know?" asks Suni. They dismiss the question with a wave of their hands. As the parents walk over to a park bench and sit down the children get to know each other.

"Ohayo. Atashi-wa Himeno Deina desu. Yorishiku," Deina says to her cousins. She smiles and adds, "Call me Dei-chan."

"Boku-wa Nobure Nakoto desu. I'm her kyodai, her twin," adds Nakoto. He smirks and adds in an excited voice, "Art is an explosion." The other twins look at them and smile. Sakumi places a finger on her cheek and smiles shyly, the same way her Aunt Suni does when she's introducing herself to others.

"Ummm, Atashi-wa Himeno Sakumi desu. Yorishiku gozaimasu," she murmurs. Her brother pats her arm comfortingly. Then stares at his cousins sullenly.

"Hmph. Boku-wa Kanote desu. I don't want to tell you my last name. It's not important," he says insolently. Sakumi smiles and jumps in to add, "His last name is Awasuni!"

Kanote looks at Sakumi angrily. She smiles and sticks her tongue out. The three year old Suki clears her throat and waits for her older cousins to look at her.

"Atashi-wa Uchiha Suki desu. Yorishiku. Atashi-wa san sai desu," the little girl says, speaking perfect Japanese. The other cousins blink and start.

"Oh, yeah. Atashi-wa hachi sai desu," pipes up Deina.

"Me too, 'cause I'm her twin, yeah," says Nakoto.

"So are we!" cries Sakumi. Kanote nods slightly.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Oh and how many of you have Manitaigan?" asks Suki. The eight year olds look at her strangely. Finally Sakumi raises her hand.

"I have Manitaigan. And I can make my dolls move without touching them. Watch!" she says and makes one of her dolls move with her chakra. She activates then deactivates her Manitaigan, "See?"

"I have it too! And I can make my little clay figures I make explode. Wanna see?" Deina asks. The rest nod and she takes a small clay bird out of her pocket and makes it explode. Then she copies Sakumi to show her Manitaigan.

"I don't have Manitaigan, it's only in female members of the Himeno family," says Kanote, "But I can use teleportation jutsu. And I can fight very well."

"So do I," says Nakoto, "And I can use any move my mother and father teach me."

"I am a very rare case. My mother possesses the Manitaigan, which I inherit, because I am a girl. And my father is an Uchiha and possesses the Sharingan, which I also inherited. I also can use teleportation jutsu. And I control chakra ravens. By the way, Kumi-chan, that's how you can make your dolls move without touching them. And that's how you can make your clay figures explode, Dei-chan. We all possess an immense amount of chakra. Plus I seem to have a superior intelligence than most three year olds. Does that seem so?" Suki says. The eight year olds stare at her for a second then pass it off. It sounded right and their parents always spoke of 'chakra'.

"Come on," shouts Deina, a leader like Kitty, "Let's go play hide and seek in the park!"

Kitty & Sasori's kids: Sakumi (shy like Suni) and Kanote (Insolent like Sasori)

Naki & Deidara's kids: Deina (Independent like Kitty) and Nakoto (artistic arsonist like Deidara)

Suni & Itachi's kids and to be kids: Suki (Smart like Itachi), (3) Machiko (Sweet like Tanaka), and Inuro (smart and insolent like Itachi) (A/N the twins are not yet born,


	14. Glossary

Japanese Translations

Atashi/Boku-wa …desu. Yorishiku…..…My name is…Nice to meet you.

Ohayo…Hello (Morning)

-kun/-chan/-san….honorifics for family friends and loved ones for first two, respectful honorific for strangers for last one.

Baka…..idiot

Jinchuriki…..host body

-Sama…sir/ma'am

O-ne-san…...Big Sister

Ane…...Big Sister (less formal)

Imoto/-san…Little Sister (formal and un)

Kunai…...Ninja knife

Nani….What?

Gomen(asai)…...….Sorry

Kyodai….Sibling

Kuwai…..Scary

Ototo…...Younger Brother

Hai…...Yes.

Urusei…..Shut up.

Kyuubi…...Nine tails.

Arigato Gozaimasu…...Thank you very much.

Atashi/Boku-wa…sai desu….I'm # years old.


End file.
